Many portable electronic devices, especially phone and tablet devices, include circuitry that facilitates communications according to various standards or specifications. For example, a telephone may communicate according to Advanced Mobile Phone (“AMPS”), digital AMPS, Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Local Multi-point Distribution Systems (“LMDS”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multi-channel-Multi-point Distribution System (MMDS), or other cellular services, and/or variations thereof. The phone may further communicate according to Bluetooth (“BT”) and Wireless Local Area Network (“WLAN”) (e.g., 802.11-based) standards or services, among others. In certain circumstances, the operating frequency bands of cellular, BT, and WLAN communications standards can interfere with each other when used together, leading to communication and/or data loss.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positions of elements and features may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.